


On The Throne

by Mahokoyuki



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, The Happy Ending, Verse 2 au, confession(s), handjob, throne room shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahokoyuki/pseuds/Mahokoyuki
Summary: “Noct, please, this isn’t…you can’t mean to…” Cast him aside, force him away from the only thing that mattered in the world to him.The person Ignis would give up the world for.





	On The Throne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lhugy_for_short](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/gifts).



> For the FFXVsmallsecretsanta

“I beg your pardon? Highness?” Ignis nearly forgot himself at the words uttered from his king. He recovered quickly. The shock on his face only lasted a second and he went back to his composed self.

“You’re fired, Ignis.” Noctis repeated and…was that a smile on his face? Ignis searched his mind trying to come up with something, anything he could’ve done to Noctis to make him say this to him. It cut him to the core. After everything they’ve been through, why was he getting rid of him now?

‘He doesn’t need you.’ 

Ignis pushed that dark thought down. Of course he knew things were different. Noctis was no longer the kid he once knew and had come into his own as king. Ignis had hoped, however, that there would still be a need for him. A reason to stay at his side.  
“Prompto.” Ignis startled, the blonde beside him forgotten in his shock and hurt. “From this moment you are my royal advisor.”

“Your Highness.” Prompto, bowed, smiling as well. Was this a joke? Were they messing with him?

It wasn’t funny.

Prompto was dismissed, giving Ignis a nod before he left, his lips still curved, amused somehow.

Noctis stood, a silence coming over them. Ignis kept his gaze on the floor, his heart racing and his throat feeling as if it was being squeezed. 

“Highness, I don’t under-“

“No.” His voice was low and firm, causing Ignis’ head to snap up. “I don’t want you calling me that anymore.” Noctis’ smile was gone. This was going too far.

“Noct, please, this isn’t…you can’t mean to…” Cast him aside, force him away from the only thing that mattered in the world to him.

The person Ignis would give up the world for.

“But I do.” A pause. “Come up here, Ignis.” Noctis removed his raiment, letting it fall beside the throne as Ignis took heavy steps to meet him. They faced each other, Ignis’ head and hurt still reeling. Noctis hesitated before moving closer. “Please don’t let me be wrong.” He whispered.

“Noct?” He was cut off by lips on his own. Noctis was kissing him. He fired him and now he-

Oh.

Well, wasn’t he a fool.

Ignis returned the kiss, slipping his tongue into Noctis’ mouth. He earned a deep moan in return and a pressure against his hips.

“You nearly gave me a heart attack. Was this really the best way?” Ignis had pulled away, kissing the king’s neck as he spoke. He felt Noctis shiver and he grinned. Never in his wildest dreams did he think this would be reciprocated.

“Didn’t want…nnngh, didn’t want you to use fraternization as an excuse to turn me down. Gods, Ignis.” And he knew, at one time, he probably would have said such a stupid thing.

Ignis bit down, quite hard, on the junction between neck and shoulder. “There are no Gods here, Noct.” He growled. 

“Ha…you’re right.” He pulled Ignis along with him as he sat on the throne, Ignis ending up straddling his lap and lips never leaving his neck as he sucked and nipped at the skin. “Mmm, I almost lost you. I-I’m sorry it took so long to realize how I felt, how you-“

Ignis shushed him, thumb gliding across his cheek. “Doesn’t matter now, Noct.” Their foreheads touched and he smiled. “We’re here now. And I won’t let another opportunity pass.” 

Noct gasped as his pants were unfastened and a hand swiftly slid in, grabbing his cock. He let his head fall back, a dull thud against the chair.

“Damn, Iggy…didn’t think you’d make a move here.”

“Why not?” Ignis smirked. “Seems fitting to me.”

“Pervert.” Noctis threw out with no bite.

“Oh, you have no idea. But you’ll learn.” Ignis squeezed him and slid his hand up, fingers teasing the head. “I made a vow here once. Consider this another one.” His hand moved down, cupping Noctis’ balls. “Everything I have to give, is yours.”

“I-Iggy-!” 

Hand back up the shaft, twisting, then back down, pulling the skin with it. “And whatever you’re willing to give me, I’ll greedily take.” Ignis moaned as Noctis twitched in his hand. “Not because you were my Prince.” His movements sped up, words becoming breathless. “Not because you are my king.”

“Fuck, Ig, I’m gonna-ah!”

“I love you, Noctis.” Ignis captured his lips, swallowing Noctis’ cry as he came, spilling in Ignis’ hand as he pumped him through it.

Once he came down and they settled there together on the throne Noctis finally spoke up again.

“I love you too, Ignis.”


End file.
